


Awkward shower moment

by Drkaihusky



Series: Maximus Caulfield against the world [8]
Category: Life Is Strange
Genre: Dork meets closeted nerd, F/F, Victoria is terrible omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:58:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drkaihusky/pseuds/Drkaihusky
Summary: It was so unfortunately fortunate and Max wanted to blend into the walls. But Victoria was blushing and goodness, maybe this could mean something...Idk I wanted to mess around with Victoria's hidden nerd side..





	Awkward shower moment

Max liked how a shower cleared her head away from everyone. The sound of the water echoed in the silence of tjis calm saturday morning. Not for long...

 

'Talking away... I don't what I'm to say!' Someone sang.

Max frowned.

'I'll say it anyway... I'll be coming for your love okay!'

Max was done showering, thank the gods. She got dressed.

'Taaaaake on meee! Take! On! Me!'

Who the hell was singing this? Max wanted to know and run the hell axay at the same time. But she had yet to fix her hair.

'Taaaake meeee oooonnn! I'll be gone! In a day or TWOOOOOOOO!'

'For fucks sake! Keep it down! It's morning!' Max shouted.

'C-caulfield?'

A familiar blonde stuck her head out of the shower stall. The curtains failed to cover her boobs. Max clasped her hands over her eyes.

'My God! Are you serious?? We're both girls!' Victoria sneered.

'Sure, but I'm gay and I don't need to see boobs this early in the day!' Max said.

It was dead quiet. Victoria got dressed and headed to the mirrors.

'So, boobs are your week point, huh?'

Max stared at the tall blonde.

'What now?' Max asked.

Victoria then raised her shirt and flashed Max. Max was red.

'W-what the hell??!'

Victoria laughed.

'Oh this is gold! Who would have guessed that Max Caulfield is weak to boobs!'

Max grumbled. Two could play this game.

'It's not that. It's just, theyre yours...'

Victoria then blushed and Max left the bathroom.

 

 

'Caulfield!'

'What?'

Victoria was still red from this morning.

'Did you mean what you said?'

Max flushed red now too.

'What if I did?'

'I guess, I could sing for you again?' 

'God, no!' Max laughed.

Victoria was close now.

'Then I suppose my boobs are all I can offer...'

Max shook her head.

'Your sass and cuteness are a big extra too.'

They kissed. It was still so damn awkward, but Max guessed that this is how it worked.


End file.
